


Милость и жестокость

by Jiminy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Themes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Локи никогда не был известен как милостивый бог.





	Милость и жестокость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).
  * A translation of [Benevolence, Malevolence](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/415790) by Nakimochiku. 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018.

— Ты нежен сегодня, — задыхаясь, прошептал Тони; он вцепился в подушку над головой, пытаясь ощутить хоть что-то, что свяжет его с реальностью, ибо обжигающие прикосновения Локи становились почти нестерпимыми, а голова шла кругом. Появившаяся на лице бога хитрая усмешка, полная сексуальности, насилия и злобы, заставила Тони почти сразу же пожалеть о своих словах.

Наклонившись, Локи прикусил Тони за ключицу, оставив красную метку на ставшей чувствительной коже. Тупые ногти безжалостно и жаляще царапали его бедра. Из горла Тони вырвался жалобный стон; его ноги были скрещены за спиной Локи, а тело горело и замерзало. Все происходило слишком медленно и слишком быстро. Локи оставлял засосы на его груди: его рот обжигал холодом и жаром, а зубы казались звериными и острыми.

— Не думай, что я милостив, Человек из железа, — тихо прошептал Локи в разбитые губы Тони, легко прикасаясь к ним в поцелуе. Тони напрягся, ожидая, что его разрушат или сломают, или изменят, или разорвут надвое. Локи ухмыльнулся ему, снисходительно целуя в лоб, одновременно впиваясь ногтями в бедра, поднимая в более удобную для проникновения позу. — Я совсем не такой.

— Нет, — согласился Тони сквозь стиснутые губы, поднимая бедра выше и подставляясь Локи в безмолвном, абсолютно жалком «пожалуйста», нуждаясь в том, чтобы его заполнили. Локи все понимал и был чертовски хорош в том, что делал, с полной злобы улыбкой ожидая, пока Тони начнет умолять. Тони изобразил подобие улыбки. — Совсем не милостив.

— Лесть — лучший путь к успеху, — сообщил по секрету Локи. Тони резко застонал, размышляя, так ли ощущается, когда тебя растягивают по швам, медленно разрывая на части, а затем недоумевая, почему он так спокоен. Происходящее было кульминацией жестокости Локи, заставляющее его желать все это насилие. Заставляющее вожделеть каждую крошечную деталь той пытки, что Локи соизволит одарить его.

Когда Локи наконец исполнил его желание, мир Тони был вырван с корнем и заменен на лед, огонь, хаос и лукавые зеленые глаза.


End file.
